Beanie Intervention
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Oh, Kendall.  It was really about time SOMEONE did something about your beanie. **For BTRlover98's birthday**


**Okay, this is for my lovely BTRlover98, who is just incredible, and you guys should probably check her out right now because, um, she's amazing AND SHE WROTE ME CUTENESS! So yeah. She's also really nice and gives me these lovely long reviews for, like, everything.**

**Haha, it's funny how How It Starts, How It Ends has a trillion reviews, and Some Wild Behavior just sort of looks sad... I don't even know if it's CLOSE to the hundred mark... sigh. But it TOTALLY makes sense, cause everyone cares about Logan getting hurt, and not about him with kitty ears. Believe me, I know.**

**Oh yeah, and this sort of goes along with SHOPPING! because it's her favorite from what I can tell, but not really. **

**AND AGAIN WITH THE OH YEAHS! I want to thank Miss Fenway, cause she probably unknowingly created this whole thing. Who would have thought two words in a review could leave such an effect on me? Thus, this idea was spawned.**

Kendall Knight walked into 2J, eyes trained on his phone, only to look up and see pretty much the entire Palmwoods sitting in a circle on the orange couch. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as the noise level in the room dropped when he entered, everyone looking up at him with big, pitying eyes. He was even more lost when he heard the door slam behind him, and he turned around to catch James locking the door behind him. He was suddenly aware of Logan and Carlos grabbing each of his arms and plopping him down on a chair in front of the nervous looking group of kids all squished onto the sectional. He looked up at his friends, questioning written all over his face. "What's going on?" he asked, but Carlos just 'shh'ed him.

"Don't worry, man. We know this is going to be hard to hear, but we'll be right by you the entire time," he reassured him, for who knows what reason. Kendall looked to Logan for help, figuring the smart one would at least be able to give him a straight answer, but was shocked to see him comforting a red-eyed James. He was starting to get nervous. The teen heart throb blew his nose, and then stepped forward, clearing his throat a little.

"I'm sure you know why you've been gathered here today, and that's to hold an intervention," he began, voice strained and cracking. Kendall, meanwhile, was completely overwhelmed with confusion. He looked to his friends for help, but they were sort of preoccupied. Carlos had a supportive hand on James's shoulder, and Logan had his hand to his face, trying to blink back tears. "Kendall," James said, turning to face him, "we're all gathered here today not to bring you down, but because we want to help you." The blonde's heart started racing a million miles an hour. What was this all about? "So, please, make this easy," James begged, "and give us the beanie."

"What?" Kendall asked, gagging slightly. Carlos shook his head.

"Don't be like that, man," he warned, outstretching his hand as Kendall put two protective ones on his head, holding the worn out sock resembling hat protectively to his head. Carlos shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "Look, we all think the thing is as ugly as _sin_, so why don't you just-ow!" he yelped when Logan elbowed him in the ribs. The pale boy shot the Latino an angry glare, and turned toward Kendall, donning the face he liked to use when talking to little kids.

"Look, Kenny, we're all just worried about you. You wear that thing constantly, and, sure, it was fine occasionally when we were kids, but you've been clinging to it for far too long." Logan pursed his lips, and rested his hands on Kendall's knee and bending down to talk to him at eye level, "It's time you moved on from the past and gave the hat up." Kendall sputtered, not sure what to do with this. He had always known his friends were crazy, but... this? This was insane! Besides, _no one_ could take his beanie away from him. That would be like... like... stealing James's lucky comb, or Carlos's helmet, or Logan's pocket protector. All of them would die without their stupid little comfort blankets, how could they expect him to give up his?

"As if!" he yelped, getting up from his chair, but realizing he had no where to go. Even if he tried to run and unlocked the door, there was no way he could out run and go up against all three of his hockey playing best friends. He felt panic start to rise up in his chest. "You can't take my beanie!" James erupted into sobs.

"Please, Kendall! Just let it go! This is as painful for me as it is for you!" he told him, desperation laced into his words. Kendall shook his head, which made him look sort of like a demented chicken cause his hands were still on his head and his elbows stuck out like wings. He got defensive and narrowed his eyes at James.

"Shut up, James! Nobody, but _nobody_, tries to steal my Beanie Boy-o away from me!" he growled, tugging the stretched out thing over his face, covering up his eyes. Logan sighed.

"Kendall, please!" he scolded. "Would you listen to yourself? You've _named_ a piece of clothing, that can't be healthy!" he tried, hoping that he could persuade Kendall into seeing how completely _insane_ he was acting. Honestly, it was beyond all of them why someone would want to hold onto something so unattractive. He sighed, when Kendall let out a loud 'no' from underneath the gray, limp fabric covering his face. He was honestly taking this whole thing too far.

"James names _his_ clothes, and you don't take _them_ away!" he shrieked, voice muffled by his hat. Carlos rolled his eyes as James gripped his shirt closer to him and sort of turned away from Kendall, muttering things about being nice to his "Purple Sunkiss Pretty Tee". It was sort of an awkward moment.

"Yeah, that's because James, and I mean this in the non-gayest way possible, actually looks _good_ in what he wears. Meanwhile, you look like an-ow!" he gasped when Logan nudged him again. He glared at the taller boy. "Hey! I was going to say something NICE this time!" he yelped, earning a playful punch to his helmeted head. While this was going on, Kendall was slowly backing away like a frightened puppy cornering himself, when he ran into something. He peeked out from under his hat to realize he was face to face with Jo. He looked at her hopefully, thinking she might stand up for him and his Beanie Boy-o.

Boy he was wrong.'

After a second's hesitation she reached up as fast as possible to snatch it away when his defense was lowered. Of course, Kendall's guard was _never _lowered when it came to his beanie, and he slapped her hand away like a mosquito. She looked up to him, frustrated. "Kendall, give me the hat," she growled, glowering at him with her arms crossed. The boy just shook his head, until a small person tugging at his shirt averted his attention. He looked down to see Katie staring up at him, puppy dog eyes in full blaze. She pouted her lower lip and let it tremble a little bit.

"Please big bro?" she asked, brown eyes shining bright.

They could see Kendall breaking before them. He wavered for a second before reluctantly taking off his horrendous hoodie and resting it in Katie's awaiting hand. She smiled at him cheekily, and before he could reconsider she ripped it in half, much to her brother's utter horror, the threadbare fabric practically pulling itself apart. "YOU RUINED IT!" he shrieked, pouncing after the two halves that she had dropped on the couch. Katie rolled her eyes, and put an hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her like a lost two year old.

"It was ruined before I ripped it," she told him with a slight nod of her cute little head.

Kendall spent the rest of the day sobbing in his bedroom in the arms of his three best friends, who had lovingly framed one half of the dingy beanie for him, letting him keep the other half to keep around in his pocket, or lining of his underwear, or... something throughout the day. It was a hard, messy break, but Kendall was strong, and he got through it as undamaged as any man could.

But that didn't keep him from immediately going out to by a new, somehow equally ugly beanie the next day.

**Okay, so that was my ATTEMPT at humor, please don't be brutal. This took me four hours, which is ridiculous. Seriously! As update number three, I haven't gotten up to eat once. Gah, I'm starved, so PEACE Y'ALL!**


End file.
